


Reading Lessons

by madamerenard



Series: the god of darkness...and a flirt. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Brain Damage, Dark is not Evil, Light is not Good, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Zodiark as a Miqo'te
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamerenard/pseuds/madamerenard
Summary: If teaching a surprisingly pleasant mortal fragment of the god of darkness and chaos to read will bring about the end of mankind, Thancred will take the blame.





	Reading Lessons

Zodiark, the god of darkness and chaos, is surprisingly docile in person. At least, as a fragment, in a mortal Miqo’te body that is half-blind and scarred. Thancred thinks so, at least. Minfilia is not so sure, despite Zodiark’s insistence that it is her own goddess’ will for him to be punished as a prisoner of the Scions.

Maybe it’s because Zodiark drifts towards Thancred more than anyone else. Minfilia likely thinks Zodiark is looking for another weakness in Thancred, much like his servant Lahabrea before him. And yes, Thancred is wary of that at first as well. But Zodiark hardly even speaks to him, much less torments him. When they do speak, the god asks about the outside world. Sometimes it’s requests, mostly for food, but sometimes for things to entertain him as he’s under Waking Sands arrest. Thancred never knows what to get him. Mostly he gets him books, though he’s never seen Zodiark actually read them. His most successful attempt is a little magitek chronometer that Cid gifts him. Zodiark plays with the thing for days.

“You know,” Thancred says amicably one day, as Zodiark stares out the window. “You’re less...evil than I thought you’d be.”

Zodiark glances back at him, brows furrowing. “Hydaelyn hast filled thine mind with falsehoods,” he mutters. “Darkness is not evil. Chaos is a part of nature. These are truths She refuses to admit.”

“...So you’ve never done anything bad?”

The Miqo’te tilts his head. “I said naught of _that_ nature. But She is intent on destroying me for it, when She knows very well She cannot. I do not understand.”

Thancred shrugs. “What about whatever this is? Maybe this timeout is Her way of saying, ‘I won’t try to kill you anymore if you promise to be good’?”

Zodiark goes back to looking out the window, a wistful look in his eye. “Nay. She enjoys seeing me squirm...like a worm on a string.”

Thancred frowns, turns to leave. Though Zodiark did not ask for anything this time, he wonders what to bring back. The depression in his purple eyes is so familiar.

* * *

One day, Zodiark comes to him with a book.

Thancred recognizes it as one of the books he’s brought back to help Zodiark pass the time. It’s a book about Menphina, the goddess of love. Ironically, the race Zodiark has been reborn as, the Keeper of the Moon Miqo’te, traditionally worship her.

Thancred looks at Zodiark questioningly, but the god continues to hold out the book to him. He takes it as he tries to figure out why Zodiark is giving this to him. “Um...finished with it, have you?”

The Miqo’te shakes his head. “Nay.” And then, quieter: “I cannot.”

Thancred puts two and two together. “...You can’t read?”

Zodiark shakes his head.

Thancred stifles a chuckle, which earns him a glare. “I’m sorry, it’s just...you’re a god.”

“And?”

“And you can’t read?”

Zodiark scowls, though it looks more like a pout. “How didst _thee_ learn?”

“Well, my mother taught me...” Ah. “I see your point.”

“Quite. Now, if thou wouldst be so kind...”

Thancred squints. “You want me to read this to you?”

Zodiark’s tail flicks impatiently. “If thou art needed elsewhere...”

“No, no. I’ve got time.” Though not sure why, Thancred pats the couch seat next to him. Zodiark eagerly takes the seat, comfortably close to the Scion. He is close enough to peer at the words over Thancred’s shoulder, following along even if they look like naught more than a child’s scribble to him. As Thancred regales to him tales of Menphina’s exploits, he can’t help but notice the serious crease in Zodiark’s brow as he pays close attention.

“Zodiark?” he asks as he comes to the end of a chapter. “What are the Twelve like? Do you know?”

Zodiark peers at him. “I do not, for they do not exist.”

Thancred blinks. “What?”

“These twelve gods and goddesses are fascinating figures of mankind’s mythology, but they are naught more than a beastman’s deity. There has ever only been Hydaelyn and I. Though She is doing everything to see to it that I am not remembered, it seems She is falling in obscurity as well.” He muses thoughtfully for a moment. “Why that is, I have not yet understanding.”

Thancred still can’t believe it. Louisoix believed so fervently in them.

“Thancred?” Zodiark says, if only to shake the Scion out of his stupor. “Thou hast no need to fear. Shouldst thou requireth divine intervention, thee must only look to...”

Zodiark trails off, swallows.

“...the Light. Hydaelyn will surely keep thee safe.”

* * *

Zodiark comes to him now almost every week with a new, but familiar, book. It seems he kept every book Thancred gave him and now looks to make use of them. Thancred invites him to his chambers, if only to get away from the other Scions’ prying eyes. He also starts teaching Zodiark how to read on his own. The god seems willing to learn, and though he puts all of his energy into following along and deciphering the letters, there are moments where the pieces don’t connect in his mind. Thancred doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have to. He can see how visibly frustrated Zodiark is with himself.

Neither of them are fools. It’s evidence that Zodiark’s mind has been damaged from his shattering.

Still, Zodiark keeps at it, maybe if only to prove to Thancred that he isn’t a complete idiot. Minfilia voices her concern with how much time they spend in private, but if teaching Zodiark to read will bring about the end of mankind, then Thancred will take the blame. He even starts to worry about the god. A damaged mind in a broken body, and what’s worse is that he is being tormented by the only other one of his kind. Thancred would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought twice about his oath to the Mothercrystal.

But that’s ridiculous, right? Surely, Zodiark deserves it for his actions.

He doesn’t know anymore.

Zodiark is missing from their usual reading time. There are wards keeping him from leaving the Sands, so he can’t be far. As luck would have it, he bumps into the god in the library. Zodiark is hiding something behind his back.

“Thancred. I...”

“You missed story time. I got worried.”

The Miqo’te’s cheeks flush. Whether in embarrassment at missing the lesson or something else, Thancred doesn’t know. “I wanted to present something to thee. A token of mine appreciation for thine patience.”

Zodiark extends an origami crane in his hands. Thancred is not sure what to say, but he takes it from him nonetheless.

“It is wholly unremarkable, I know.” The god sighs. “I have none else to give.”

“No, it’s...” Thancred pinches the wings in his fingers. “How did you make this?”

“Thine book-loving companion provided me a tome with etchings. It requireth reading no symbols, thankfully.”

Thancred smiles. “Thank you. This is quite sweet.”

Zodiark flushes once more. “Well. We return to the lesson, mine master.”

Something stirs in Thancred hearing that. He doesn’t want to know what.

* * *

A few lessons after, and Zodiark is late. Not physically—his body is firmly planted on Thancred’s bed at the appointed hour. But he is in a deep state of unconsciousness.

He isn’t sleeping. Thancred has seen the Warrior of Light like this before. He is receiving a vision.

Thancred sits by his side and waits it out. He sees Zodiark sweat and groan out, brow twitching in pain. When he finally comes to, Thancred is there with a smile and a drink of water.

Zodiark is thankful for both...or at least, he assumes. He seems disturbed by the vision, and even worse he can’t meet Thancred’s eyes.

“Sweet dreams?” Thancred jests, as he is wont to do when he can’t think of anything else to say.

Zodiark frowns, shaking his head. “Anything but. Hydaelyn continues Her torment.”

“Nightmares, then.”

“Of a sort. They are real visions of, what I assume, events that actually happened. Events I wish not to see.”

“Tragedy? Death?” It seems silly for a god to become upset over those, but Zodiark has surprised him before.

“She is taunting me with what I cannot have.” Zodiark looks solemn and sad.

Thancred thinks he’s got it this time. “Ah...your freedom? Your...whole self?”

“Cease these guesses,” the Miqo’te complains, rolling his eyes. “If thou sincerely wishes to know, they are visions of thee.”

“Of...me?” Thancred blinks.

“Indeed. Visions in which thee finds thyself in very...compromising positions.” Cheeks red, the god shakes his head. “So many positions I heretofore thought implausible.”

Thancred blinks again, reddening himself. Is Zodiark implying what he thought he was implying? “You’re jesting.”

“I jest not.”

“But...what reason would She have to show you my tumbles?”

The look on Zodiark’s face says ‘I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet, idiot’. But his lips say, “Undoubtedly to stir jealousy in me.”

It takes another moment, but Thancred finally gets it. At least, he thinks. “Jealous? Zodiark, are you...?”

Zodiark looks away guility, folding his legs and wrapping his arms around his knees. “Pray, do not think less of me. I know it is not feasible. I am the enemy. And thou favors the company of women, no less. Thou wouldst sooner bed Hydaelyn than—”

Thancred puts his pale hands over Zodiark’s blackened ones, causing him to stop short. The god looks up in Thancred’s hazel eyes and finds himself the recipient of a very stony look. “Tell me true. Do you wish to end mankind? To rule as the one true god and destroy Light?”

“I am surprised thee hast taken so long to ask.” Zodiark’s eyes shone with a vulnerable truth. “No longer do I wish for such. Now I only wish to be whole once more. And, well...to be with thee, though I feel that is obvious.”

“Then you are not my enemy.” A white gloved hand comes up to cup the Miqo’te’s cheek as the Scion continues to stare into his violet eyes, though his own soon fall mirthful. “And my prowess is not solely limited to women.”

Zodiark looks amused. “Thine hair is ever in thine eyes,” he laments, pushing back a cluster of white locks.

Then their lips meet. Though a warmth floods Thancred’s chest at the contact, he realizes soon that Zodiark has no idea what to do, only blindly copying what the Scion is doing. He pulls back an inch only for the god to mumble into his lips. “Thancred, I have not...I have never...”

“Shh. You’ll learn. You’re quite quick.”

“Thou lies. I am denser than rocks now. Oh, would thou could have seen me before...”

“I have a feeling our love would not be as sweet.”

“Perhaps not. But it would still be love.”

They forego the reading lesson that evening in favor of kissing practice. Zodiark is only too eager of a student, and Thancred a very willing master.

**Author's Note:**

> I start a Zodiark ult and this is what happens. Comment if you'd like to see more because I do have more ideas.


End file.
